goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jay whips Prism/Banter revives me (Fluttershy106)
Characters Jay-Young Guy/Charlie Prism-Tween Girl/Robin Banter-David/Evil Genius/Zack Me-Steven Banter and Gelman's dad-Simon Pepe-Wiseguy Samantha Coldia-herself Gelman-Joey Plot Note: Banter doesn't count the time Jay does a sin to Prism because he's reviving me at the graveyard. Transcript Jay: Man, Prism is really breaking my feet, which means getting on my nerves! I'm going to whip her! (in living room) Prism: Dora is on. Jay: Prism, you have gone way too far! Prism: Jay, why do you have a coachman's whip?! Jay: Take this! (Censored) Prism: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cuts to: Graveyard) Banter: I am so going to revive Fluttershy106 although he thinks I'm a troublemaker. (Banter's phone rings) Banter: Who could it be? Samantha Coldia: Punish Jay right now! He whipped Prism! Banter: Samantha, I don't know who you're talking to but I don't want to live in this family anymore! Pepe: Why? You do good at counting the times Jay does anything to your younger sister. Banter: I already have a family! Although I'm the good Banter, I don't want to count how many times Jay does something mean to my younger sister! Also, Fluttershy106 thinks I'm Jay's brother and Prism is my girlfriend! Samantha Coldia: That's not true! You and Prism are siblings, not boyfriend and girlfriend! Go back to our house and punish Jay right now! Banter: I have had enough! (he hangs up) (at the gravestone) Banter: This will be my chance. (I appear) Me: What? Where am I? I guess Heaven didn't want me anymore. Banter: Actually, I revived you. You were killed by Lawson at the Third Street School playground. Gelman: What in the world is going on and why is Fluttershy106 here with Banter?! He was supposed to be dead! Banter: Gelman, how dare you wish Fluttershy106 dead?! Gelman: Banter, he stole Principal Prickly's job 28 times! Banter: Gelman, I formerly count how many times Jay does something bad to my younger sister Prism and you count how many times Fluttershy106 calls you to the office at the Third Street School! Also, he is the substitute principal! Gelman: So? Banter: I don't do that anymore because after I got ungrounded by Jonathan, I got grounded once more because Samantha hates it when troublemakers unground me! Banter's dad: What's all the commotion? Why is Fluttershy106 here with you and Gelman? Banter: Dad, I'd rather live with you and my old mom! I do not want to live with Pepe and Samantha Coldia anymore! Banter's dad: But Pepe and Samantha Coldia hired you to count how many times Jay does something mean to Prism. They chose you. Banter: They chose wrong. (Banter and his dad leave) (at Jay's house) Samantha Coldia: You're lucky Banter isn't living with us anymore! In the meantime, that was even worse when you locked his younger sister Prism in the freezer! You're grounded for 12 days! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you try to kill Fluttershy106 after he was revived by Banter?! You are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Ungrounded